


disaster

by rainbowdasharp



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Italian, Love at First Sight, M/M, Niki POV, Or a sort of, birthday present for my precious cute, even though my rnnnk interpretation is a bit more complex, first encounter
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-26
Updated: 2020-06-26
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:54:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24934105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rainbowdasharp/pseuds/rainbowdasharp
Summary: "Non lo avresti mai immaginato, vero?"O anche: come Niki Shiina ha cambiato la sua vita porgendo un ombrello.
Relationships: Amagi Rinne/Shiina Niki
Kudos: 6





	disaster

**Author's Note:**

> Buon compleanno, cutie ♥  
> Spero che questo pensierino lenisca un po' questa distanza che andrà avanti ancora per un po'. I WUV U!!! Avrei voluto scrivere una MitsuKou ma ho pensato che per l'occasione fosse il minimo inaugurare questi due. 
> 
> PCHU ♥

Non lo avresti mai immaginato, vero?

Non avresti mai potuto prevederlo, mentre la realtà sfrigolava sotto l’impertinenza della pioggia battente, la notte interrotta debolmente solo dai lampioni troppo stanchi e usurati da notti e notti di servizio. 

Era stato un gesto sciocco, e proprio per questo quasi naturale: senza rendertene conto, avevi teso il tuo ombrello un po’ troppo piccolo per due verso lo sconosciuto che avevi trovato appena fuori dalla stazione – un ragazzo come un altro, su cui però il buio si posava a fatica. Se ne stava lì, sotto la pioggia, lo sguardo rivolto verso l’alto tra palazzi che, seppur a luci per lo più spente, sembravano riprendere vita nell’azzurro dei suoi occhi.

Lo avevi osservato a lungo, prima di fare quel passo avanti e coprirlo con quell’ombrello. Presto, l’acqua prese possesso del tuo avambraccio sinistro, ma eri troppo curioso per prestarvi attenzione. 

E quegli occhi, mai visti prima, di un azzurro così vibrante da ricordare pennellate di artisti audaci, quando si posarono su di te, ti catturarono. Già intrappolato in quello specchio di cielo, ritrovasti i colori di una vita che, fino a quel momento, avevi vissuto come il protagonista di un film in bianco e nero. 

Erano occhi di demone, senza dubbio. Tanto che un brivido percorse la tua schiena ma l’istinto di fuggire venne messo a tacere da un incantesimo che ti aveva, in un attimo, già legato a lui. 

«Grazie!»

La voce calda, forte e tonante del ragazzo ti colse alla sprovvista, eppure non poteva appartenergliene una diversa. Sorrideva e, con quel sorriso, i suoi occhi si fecero persino più accesi. 

Una luce fuori posto, in una città di lumi artificiali.

«Ti sei perso?» chiedesti. “Solo un’indicazione e poi non lo rivedrò mai più” e, come sempre, mentire a te stesso era solo la più facile delle soluzioni. 

«Non proprio» disse lo sconosciuto e notasti solo in quel momento la sacca che aveva sulle spalle. Troppo poco, per un viaggiatore che veniva da lontano. Troppo, invece, per un turista casuale. «Non so proprio dove andare.»

Ma benché dicesse di non avere meta, il suo sguardo non era incatenato al presente.

A questo punto, però, avresti dovuto immaginarlo. Avresti dovuto capire che questo straniero aveva qualcosa che non andava, qualcosa che non andava soprattutto _per te_. E tu, Niki Shiina, non eri mai stato un amante del rischio. Un piatto caldo ed un tetto sopra la testa erano tutto ciò che desideravi, per vivere.

Che bastavano a trascinarti lungo giorni tutti uguali a sé stessi. 

Eppure, la tua voce precedette ogni pensiero razionale. 

«Casa mia è piccola, ma per una notte non sarà un problema».

E il sorriso che – ancora non potevi sapere il suo nome – Rinne Amagi ti rivolse era il più luminoso che tu avessi mai visto. E ti sentisti baciato dal sole e dall’estate, nonostante la pioggia, lo smog, il traffico, la notte, l’autunno. 

«La fortuna ti ha messo sulla mia strada!» 

Sì, gli risponderesti adesso. Ora che sei non solo la sua casa, ma il luogo a cui fare ritorno. Per te, invece, Rinne Amagi è stato un disastro: ti ha costretto a provare emozioni con la sua stessa intensità, senza via di mezzo. Incarna, in quel corpo forte da guerriero, tutto il meglio e il peggio dell’umanità.

Vedi le sue meraviglie e le sue brutture, mentre gli sfiori quelle ciocche di capelli rossi ribelli, indomabili, che vibrano come fiamme persino mentre dorme. 

Eppure, sai anche che questo disastro è l’azzardo meglio riuscito della tua vita.


End file.
